Journey to Her Heart
by facepalmfox
Summary: Slight AU, Quinn is a new transfer student at McKinley, out of the closet and living a perfect life but what happens when two brunettes come into her life and start changing everything.  Quinntana/Faberry Not sure which one I'll end with so Review!


Quinn slowly opened her eyes, not wanting the day to start just yet, all she wanted to do was lie in bed and not start her first day at McKinley. She knew it was strange to be transferring mid semester but her dad had gotten a promotion which required them to move, but she knew that the questions would be annoying, but she unfortunately had to deal with it.

Quinn Fabray, blonde, hazel-green eyes, an ass to die for (or as one of her of friend's stated "A black girl ass on a white girl.") A heart made of gold (at times), she could fight if needed to, although she preferred not to. Overall Quinn Fabray was seemingly perfect.

She rolled out of bed, her hair a mess and her pajamas half off; she always moved in her sleep, she never had a calm eight hours of rest, at least none that she can remember.

Eventually, Quinn found herself in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, fixing her long hair, and applying minimal make up. Quinn knew she was pretty and she didn't believe in covering her entire face with products just because the magazines said so.

After she deemed her face and hair ready, the blonde went to her closer and spent about fifteen minutes deciding on an outfit, finally she chose a blue baby doll dress, a white cardigan, and back shoes. Before she went downstairs to see her parents and eat breakfast, Quinn looked in the mirror and smiled as she quickly went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Quinn." Said Russell Fabray, as his eyes were trained on the newspaper he was reading as he drank his coffee.

"G'morning, dad." Quinn replied in a obviously fake cheery tone.

"What's wrong? Not excited for your new school?" He asked with a playful smirk as he set down his newspaper.

Russell Fabray was a tall, middle aged man, he had dark blonde hair, and clean shaved, he loved his daughter to death, and when she came out to him a year ago, he accepted her with open arms.

"Not at all." She said with a pout, trying to make him feel bad but it obviously backfired because he just laughed instead.

"Your mother made you breakfast, make sure you aren't late today." Russell said as he gave Quinn a kiss on the top of her head before he went to work.

Quinn sighed and the realized that her mother made bacon so she devoured it and was on her way to McKinley, except on a happier note.

As Quinn arrived at the school she couldn't help but sigh, she really wasn't looking forward to making new friends and new drama. She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she made her way inside the building.

Quinn found the main office and got her schedule, she had AP Trig now, she actually loved that class, but she prayed internally that the teacher didn't suck.

Quinn eventually found her way into the class and soon found out that the only available seat left was next to a brunette girl wearing argyle. The blonde however thought it was cute.

"Hello, I assume you are new here, my name is Rachel Berry, I hope you are having a wonderful first day, although it is quite strange that you are attending this school at a very unusual time, may I ask why? If it isn't stepping on any personal boundaries that is." The brunette said in what seemed like one breath.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, my dad just transferred here, that's about all, but it is a pleasure to meet you." Quinn said as she wore a charming smile, unaware of what was to come because she was talking to the school's number one outcast.

Rachel's cheeks turned a light pink at Quinn's words, "The pleasure is all mine, Quinn." She muttered, her persona completely different that a few moments ago, it was almost as if she had a crush on the blonde girl, but Quinn being the oblivious girl that she is, didn't notice.

"Rachel, I hope you don't mind but if I get lost in this subject I'm probably going to annoy you until you can't take it anymore." Quinn said in a playful tone as Rachel kept blushing.

"I don't mind, it would be an honor to help you, actually." Rachel said before the teacher entered the room and the lesson started.

Quinn finally found her locked after searching for it in between classes, she was shoving all of her books in there, while her mind wandered to Rachel, the short brunette, Quinn just found her so utterly adorable. Quinn was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a jock walking towards her, holding a drink, and before she knew it a cold icy drink as being thrown at her, along with an insult she couldn't hear.

Quinn ran to the nearest bathroom, thanking God that it was empty as she tried her hardest not to cry while removing chunks of icy syrup from her hair.

Quinn heard the door open and her head immediately looked at the intruder. It was a Latina girl, she was wearing a cheerleading uniform and her hair was in a high ponytail. She had a look in her eyes that made Quinn's breath hitch unconsciously.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked as she forced herself to look back at the mirror, returning to her task of getting rid of the slushy.

"Here, let me help you." Said the girl, completely ignoring the blondes question. The Latina, gently started removing the syrup from Quinn's face, Quinn couldn't help but stare at the girl, almost mesmerized by her.

"Here, you're probably cold." She said as she took off she cheerleading jacket and handed it to Quinn. Before the blonde could even mutter a 'thank you' the Latina was halfway out the door.

"My name's Santana, don't worry about the jacket and I'll make sure you aren't slushied again." She said as she walked out.

"Santana.." Quinn whispers and she puts on the jacket, it fits perfectly, the blonde snuggles into it, blushing at the thought of the Latina before Rachel came in, seeing that Quinn was slushied.

"Oh my god, Quinn, are you okay?" She asked, pulling Quinn out of my train of thought.

"I'm fine." The blonde said as she looked at Rachel and smiled warmly, trying to push all thoughts of Santana to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND TRY TO HELP ME DECIDE WHICH PAIRING TO END WITH!<br>SO  
>LIKE<p>

REVIEW

NOW


End file.
